


Los últimos Potter

by AttisMorte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttisMorte/pseuds/AttisMorte
Summary: Durante la ceremonia de selección de campeones, Harry Potter fue elegido como el representante de Hogwarts haciéndolo temer por su vida, pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando el cáliz de fuego expulso un cuarto nombre que nadie esperaba "Harold Joel potter" dijo Dumbledore "oh genial , otra secta respondió "el recién llegado" ¿Quien es ese? " preguntaron los alumnos
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Los últimos Potter

CAPITULO 1: ¡ENTRA, HAROLD POTTER!

Harry Potter de 14 años había tenido un mal presentimiento durante todo el transcurso del día, El no entendía el por qué, Pero estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Un internado para magos que solo era conocido por su estirpe mágica

Las razones que tenía el adolescente para pensar esto no eran infundadas, ya que a lo largo de los años, el día 31 de octubre siempre había sido menos que agradable para el

Todo comenzó en ese 31 de octubre de 1981 cuando el mago oscuro más malvado y vicioso de la historia mato a sus padres a sangre fría, ese vil ser llamado Voldemort, o Tom Riddle como Harry lo conocería mas tarde, estaba en contra de los muggles , que eran personas sin magia y sin conocimiento de la misma, así como también se oponía a los magos que han nacido de ellos y ya que la madre de Harry caía en esta descripción, el tirano la había asesinado junto a su joven conjugue simpatizante de los muggles y de la misma forma trato de matar a el mismo Harry cuando solo tenia un año de vida, pero para desgracias del mago oscuro, había fallado en el intento, provocando así su propia muerte y dándole al niño el titulo estúpido de el- niño-que-vivo

Pero a pesar de la terrible desgracia de ese día, esa no había sido la única ocasión lamentable ocurrida en esas fechas

En su primer año de asistencia en Hogwarts, Un troll había entrado al castillo por obra de un mago oscuro, que lo había usado como distracción para intentar robar una piedra mágica que brindaba la vida eterna

En segundo año, el primer ataque de una sería de petrificaciones muggles había ocurrido, dejando a la señora Norris, la gata del señor Filch, petrificada por la mirada de una serpiente muy antigua y peligrosa conocida como basilisco

En el tercer año tampoco había estado exento de incidentes, ya que un "intento de asesinato contra Harry" había ocurrido por parte de un prófugo que había escapado de la supuesta prisión más segura del mundo mágico, y aunque luego supo que el asesino no estaba atentando contra la vida del niño-que-vivió y tenía buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo, eso no quito el hecho del miedo que sintió Harry esa noche hace un año

Finalmente, este 31 de octubre, Harry encontró presenciando la ceremonia de selección de campeones para el torneo de los tres magos, que dicho sea, tenía una alta tasa de mortalidad en sus registros; Un torneo en el que las tres escuelas de magia más prominentes de Europa participaban con la intención de mejorar sus relaciones entre ellas

Así que tratando de hacer a un lado sus malos pensamientos Harry se centro en la ceremonia de selección, Harry pudo escuchar perezosamente como los campeones de las escuelas eran elegidos por medio de una copa mágica llamada el cáliz de fuego, la cual analizaba los nombres previamente seleccionados de los magos mayores de edad que tenían la intención de participar por voluntad propia

"El campeón de durmstrang es Viktor krum"

Los sonidos aplausos y ánimos resonaron a lo largo del gran comedor mientras Harry trataba de sacar de su cabeza el mal presentimiento que aun lo seguía afligiendo en este momento, en realidad, parecía que su preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba

Harry sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en las palabras de su director de su escuela, que era la responsable de representar la sede del torneo este año.

El siguiente nombre salió disparado de la copa hacía la mano del hombre longevo que anunció con voz firme

"El campeón de beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour"

Los aplausos reinaron una ves mas, aunque no tan potentes como la ves anterior, pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta de esto ya que las alarmas sonaron en su mente, haciéndole saber que lo que el temía estaba por pasar

Un nuevo nombre salió disparado hacia la mano del viejo director quien lo tomo con gracias para que al momento de leerlo, un ceño pronunciado apareciera en su rostro y eso no paso desapercibido para Harry, haciendo que sus miedos se cumplieran cuando el director Dumbledore dijo con un tono de voz claramente molesto

"El campeón de Hogwarts es ... Harry Potter"

Los aplausos que han recibido los anteriores campeones seleccionados, esta vez brillaron por su ausencia ya que en su lugar, sólo había miradas de asombro y algunas de incredulidad, sin contar con algunos abucheos y réplicas enojadas por parte de los alumnos

El mundo de Harry pareció detenerse cuando su nombre salió correr seleccionado y fue anunciado por el director, haciéndolo querer por su vida y esconderse debajo de alguna piedra al azar en el bosque prohibido para evitar ser encontrado

"Harry Potter, ven aquí"

Dijo otra ves el director haciendo que el niño se encogiera en el asiento en el cual se mantuvo mientras se trataba de pensar que todo esto era un mal sueño, pero por desgracia la realidad lo golpeó cuando su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger empujó suavemente su espalda y lo animo a que vaya hacia donde lo llamaban

Harry pudo ver el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos del su amiga, pero también un leve rastro de orgullo en ellos, así que muy a su pesar el chico se armo de valor y con unos movimientos rígidos se levantó lentamente de su lugar para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el estrado donde se encontraban el director y los demás maestros de secuela, los cuales esperaban su llegada viéndolo con diferentes tipos de expresiones que el no se molesto en descifrar

Harry llegó al estrado y se propuso a seguir a los demás campeones que se han enviado fuera del salón por una puerta que era solo accesible para el personal docente, el director puso su mano en el hombro del niño y trato de empujarlo levemente hacia la puerta lateral, pero se detuvo por completo cuando pareció percatarse de algo

Harry se vioido ante las acciones de su director, pero comprendió que algo estaba pasando cuando sentí la mirada del viejo mago dirigirse con incredulidad hacia el cáliz de fuego

Dicha copa comenzó a parpadear intermitentemente con fuerza haciendo que toda la atención del salón se dirigirse a ella

Al mismo tiempo las velas que adornaban el gran comedor comenzó a seguir el ejemplo del cáliz y parpadearon con fuerza, haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran algo de miedo debido a la situación extraña, entonces tanto el fuego de las velas como el proveniente de el cáliz crecieron individualmente en grandes llamaradas que salieron disparadas de sus fuentes hacia el techo del salón

Las llamas comenzaron a bailar en el aire violentamente provocando un espectáculo increíble y aterrador para los espectadores arremolinándose por el techo del salón

Después de algunos segundos de intriga, las llamas se apagaron por completo dejando a todos desconcertados, pero luego volvieron a brillar con mas fuerza y violencia mientras se unían en un gran tornado de fuego que cegó a los espectadores

Por algunos nadie puede ver en la dirección donde las llamas se reunían debido al brillo que estas provocan, ya que los que fueron lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo fueron recompensados con un fuerte dolor en los ojos de todos los que se atrevían a ver directamente, pero en ese instante, de la misma manera surrealista que llegó dicho acontecimiento, este desapareció

Los gemidos colectivos y los ojos frotados llenaron el salón por algún tiempo, hasta que después de algunos minutos todos pudiesen ver de nuevo sin sentir dolor por el brillo o el calor de las llamas

Las miradas de cientos de estudiantes se dirigieron nuevamente hacia donde había estado el torbellino para encontrar algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, ya que tirado en el medio del gran salón, descansaba una persona claramente inconsciente en el frio suelo de piedra

La respiración de todos se detuvo por lo que parecieron años hasta que dicha figura comenzó a moverse perezosamente, la figura abrió los ojos con cansancio y parpadeo varias veces haciéndolo parecer desorientado, sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor

Se froto los ojos tratando de despertarse mientras daba un gran bostezo y murmuraba oraciones sin sentido mientras el gran comedor permanecía en silencio debido al asombro, pasaron unos segundos más en los que todos miraban expectantes a la figura que parecía haber reconectado su cerebro con la realidad ya que la mirada soñadora que tenía al despertar fue reemplazada por una clara expresión de confusión y curiosidad

Poniéndose de pie lentamente llamó aun mas la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de las mujeres en la sala que observaban sorprendidos la silueta del recién llegado

Y no era para menos, ya que dicha figura pertenecía a un hombre que por si mismo sería bastante llamativo por su cabello largo y salvaje, pero eso palidecía ante el hecho de que dicho personaje se encuentran semi-desnudo en medio del gran salón de la respetada escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería

La figura se podría identificar fácilmente como un hombre joven de entre los 18 y 20 años pero no se podía decir con seguridad ya que su cabellos color negro azabache brillante ocultaba sus rasgos cayendomente salvajemente desde su cabeza hacia los hombros del hombre, el media aproximadamente 185 centímetros de alto dándole una figura considerable, pero sobre todo, lo mas llamativo era su físico, ya que este estaba muy trabajado y formado, al tal punto que ninguna de las brujas a su alrededor había visto antes los magos, ya que ellos rara ves se preocupaban por ejercitarse a ese nivel

Los hombros anchos y su espalda tonificada soportaban el peso de sus brazos duros como el acero, pero su cuerpo no era una masas de músculos, sino que era muy esbelto al punto de que no notarias su físico si dicho hombre llevara ropa puesta, sus abdominales eran claramente visibles desde todo el gran comedor formados por un perfecto six-pack

A todos los detalles llamativos del cuerpo recién llegado, había que agregarle era el tatuaje tribal que recorría su brazo desde su codo derecho hasta su clavícula, que sumado a su cabello rebelde le daba un aspecto muy salvaje y peligroso a pesar de estar en ropa interior

"Bueno, no se que es lo que me hizo beber el viejo, pero nunca voy probarlo de nuevo" Dijo el joven mientras dejaba descansar una mano en su cadera y la otra se movía detrás de su cabeza para rascarse la nuca mientras parecía confundido, el se tomo un momento para revisar sus alrededores hasta que pareció percatarse de su estado de desnudez

"Parece que mi pesadilla de la niñez regreso con fuerza" dijo después de ver que estaba en ropa interior frente a muchas personas desconocidas, el comentario causo algunas risas tímidas rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que antes cubría el gran salón, haciendo que el mismo profesor Dumbledore recuperar sus sentidos y ejecutar la pregunta que bailaba en las mentes de todos los espectadores

"¿Podría preguntarte quien eres?" dijo el anciano con un tono gentil llamando la atención del recién llegado, pero aunque el tono era cortes también se escuchaba claramente autoritario haciendo que las breves sonrisas anteriormente formadas se detuvieran, después de todo, los niños rara vez visto al director actuar de forma tan seria

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano de barba larga y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mandíbula pareció caer hasta el suelo cuando la sensación pareció golpear al invitado con fuerza, el joven tardó varios segundos en recomponerse y poder gritar mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

"GANDALF"

Todos los nacidos muggles tardarán unos segundos en comprender las palabras del nuevo e inevitablemente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas haciendo que sus compañeros mundo mágicos que no conocían nada del moderno moderno los miraran con rostros extraños

La realidad era que todos los nacidos en el mundo normal alguna ves había pensado que el gran mago blanco Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore era descaradamente parecido al mago blanco Gandalf, pero nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirlo abiertamente y en publico

Dumbledore parecía tan confundido como la mayoría de los mágicos pero superó sus complicaciones al instante y procedió a responle al visitante "me temo que me has confundido con otra persona, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" dijo con el mismo tono que había profetizado anteriormente haciendo que el joven levantara una ceja

Después de escuchar la presentación del mago blanco, el recién llegado parpadeo barias veces y luego comenzó a palpar todo su cuerpo tratando de determinar alguna cosa, hasta que en determinado momento se pellizcó las mejillas haciéndole pegar un gruñido de dolor

"Oh mierda" dijo el hombre suspirando pesadamente mientras llevaba su mano derechas hasta rostro para cubrirlo con exasperación "Otro grupo de cultistas fanáticos, genial"

El comentario despectivo molestó a varios de los presentes de sangre mágica y causó breves asentimientos de entendimiento por parte de todos los demás

Pero el joven pareció ignorar ese detalle "Oye mira" comenzó nuevamente a "no se que es lo que están haciendo aquí y no me importa" dijo acusadoramente mirando a los ojos del viejo director "pero yo me largo, ya tuve suficientes problemas con locos como ustedes "

Sin esperar respuesta el joven giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a marcharse por la gran puerta que pensó sería la salida, pero para su mala suerte, el director no iba a permitirlo, Dumbledore sacó su baria y con un movimiento elegante de ella cerro los dos grandes portones de madera antigua

el joven detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a rascarse el cuello molesto otra vez mientras volteaba sobre su hombro para ver al viejo mago y decir

"escucha, no sé lo que quieres pero me olvidare de todo esto" dijo un poco molesto y apuntó con su pulgar hacia la puerta "así que déjame salir" entonces su cuello trono amenazadoramente para terminar diciendo "no quiero tener que golpear a un anciano "

Decir que todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos sería subestimar con creces la situación, después de todo, el gran Albus Dumbledore, el mago blanco más poderoso con vida, había sido amenazado frente a cientos de testigos por un joven semi-desnudo

Dumbledore también estaba sorprendido por la falta de respeto no solo hacia él, sino hacia todos los presentes, pero contuvo su temperamento y dijo "lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir" dijo mientras suspiraba "te prometo que en cuanto aclaremos todos esos temas, será libre de retirarse y nosotros no le impediremos ir a donde usted desee "

El joven miró por unos segundo al anciano y dijo con una mirada exasperada "creo que fui lo suficientemente claro" y suspiro "me largo"

La tensión aumenta en el gran salón sin que nadie tuviese idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir, es decir, todos sabían que si Dumbledore quisiera atrapar al recién llegado por la fuerza lo haría sin problemas, pero dicho mago blanco no era conocido por usar la fuerza para sus propósitos, por lo tanto, todos querían ver como el director se enfrentaba a quizás la única persona en el mundo que lo desafiaba abiertamente por la fuerza

El mago hizo alarde de su paciencia y experiencia de vida tratando de resolver este asunto pacíficamente "tiene mi palabra señor ..." pregunto tácitamente

"Potter, Harold Joel Potter" luego de decir su nombre, los gritos ahogados de las respiraciones de todos en el salón sonaron haciendo que el nuevo autodenominado Potter arqueara las cejas pero ignorara a todos

Dumbledore también pareció sorprendido, pero su reacción no duró más de un instante y dijo "señor Potter, le doy mi palabra como el director de este establecimiento, que cuando resuelva mis dudas yo mismo lo escoltaron hacia un destino de su elección"

El joven pareció pensar por un segundo pero respondió lo suficientemente rápido para que todos supiesen que no iba a cambiar de opinión "¿es que no entiendes mis palabras?" dijo más molesto "YO-ME-LAR-GO" dijo estirando cada sílaba para enfatizar su punto

En este punto todos los profesores presentes estaban molestos con la falta de respeto del niño, pero fue el encargado de las clases de opciones, el profesor Severus Snape quien comenzó a tomar acciones para resolver la situación

"suficiente" dijo con voz autoritaria forzada mientras daba un paso al frente y sacaba su varita para apuntaba hacia el ahora nombrado Harold "vas a venir con nosotros ya responder todas las preguntas que tengamos" dio un otro paso adelante y finalizo "te guste o No"

Harold frunció el ceño y sonrió diciendo con un tono de diversión "¿y piensas detenerme con una pequeña fusta?"

El tono despectivo que el chico usó al referirse a la varita de Snape no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del viejo mago, quien ahora estaba formulando una teoría de todo lo ocurrido y por lo tanto decidió no intervenir en las acciones de personal contra el niño para obtener mas información y tratar de corroborar su hipótesis

"la falta de respeto hacia las figuras de autoridad son un rasgo familiar por lo que veo" dijo Snape haciéndole saber a Dumbledore que el maestro de posiciones había llegado a una conclusión similar a el

Harold por otro lado solo rio y dijo "por supuesto que no, pero las únicas figuras de autoridad que sigo no son locos sectarios como ustedes" su sonrisa se amplió y dijo mientras apuntaba al cabello grasiento del Snape "además, si quieres respeto deberías empezar por higienizarse antes, es una regla básica conciencia social "

Los jadeos colectivos sonaron con fuerza ya que otro tabú entre los estudiantes se rompió por el recién llegado, haciéndolos taparse la boca por la sorpresa ya que todos sabían cuál era el destino de aquellos que se burlaran del profesor de pociones

El rostro de Snape obtuvo un tono púrpura debido a la ira que residía en las burlas a su cabello e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar medidas para enseñarle una lección a este insolente mocoso

"stupefy" gritó Snape y al instante un hechizo color azul claro salió desde la punta de su varita dirigiéndose hacia un Harold que claramente había subestimando la situación mientras Snape reía de la cara de asombro del muchacho

Los ojos de Harold se abrieron como platos y todos sus sentido le gritaron que esquivara la luz que se dirigía hacia él, por lo tanto, el salto con fuerza hacia un lado moviéndose justo a tiempo para ver como la luz pasaba exactamente en el lugar donde había estado parado hacía unos segundo

La rápida reacción y el movimiento repentino sorprendió un poco a Snape, pero lo superó en un segundo y se propuso a continuar con su ataque de supresión, pero por desgracias vio como el mocoso saltaba sobre una de las mesas del gran comedor, haciendo que el profesor tuviese que preocuparse por no hechizar a ninguno de sus estudiante, no es que le importara, pero con el director y los miembros del ministerio presentes, no se podía arriesgar a cometer ese error, por lo tanto solo pudo moverse hacia a él para tener una mejor oportunidad de asestar un golpe directo

Harold supo en un segundo que el bastardo grasiento no tenia la intención de herir a los niños cerca de él, y aunque usarlos como escudo sería la opción más factible para detener el ataque del enemigo, el nuevo Potter era reacio a poner en peligro a niños inocentes, por más locos cultistas que fuesen

Por lo tanto, el joven semi-desnudo se movió para para bajar de la mesa en la que se logró y ponerse a cubierto tras los estudiantes que parecían tener su edad y que los niños mas pequeños evitaran el Angulo de los posibles ataques de Snape así que escondiéndose detrás de los mayores, Harold se movió con gracia hasta la gran puerta del salón

La acción no pasó desapercibida ni por Dumbledore ni por Snape que decido aprovechar la oportunidad de atacar al nuevo Potter en el momento que llegará a la puerta

El niño sabía lo que el maldito grasiento estaba planeando y sonrió para sí mismo pensando en lo predecible que aprecian estos tipos, mucho más que su antigua incursión en los cultos fanáticos, pero sacudió sus pensamientos mientras ponía en marcha su propio plan

Al momento de llegar a la gran puerta el joven pudo ver de reojo como Snape dejaba de lado la pausa en sus ataques y comenzaba a agitaba su "fusta" pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, el maestro de pociones no pronuncio esas palabras raras anteriores que le parecían un cantico de algún tipo

Harold pudo ver sin problemas como la luz se dirigía hacia él y sonrió para sí mismo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a moverse

Justo cuando la luz estaba por alcanzar su espalda, Harold giró sobre sus talones y se movió del camino del ataque enemigo con gracia milimétrica y con una rapidez impresionante para luego dirigir su mirada desafiante al profesor de pociones, haciendo que tanto Snape como los demás alumnos se sorprendieran, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Harold volvió a sorrender a todos cuando su mano se movió con fuerza haciendo que un plato que había tomado en su anterior paso por la mesa del gran comedor saliera disparado con furia hacia el rostro de Snape quien fue tomado desprevenido por el contraataque inesperado

Pero de todos modos, el profesor de pelo grasiento era un hábil duelista y solo le tomó algo de esfuerzo recuperarse de la sorpresa y detener en el aire al plato con un simple hechizo silencioso de levitación, sonrió triunfante al ver el plato se detuvo a menos de 30 centímetros de su rostro levitando en silencio y se preparó para burlarse un poco del joven por insultarlo, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un grito ahogado cuando su pierna ardía de dolor

Gruñendo sin entender que era lo que había pasado, Snape miró hacia su pierna y pudo divisar que su muslo izquierdo tenía incrustados profundamente dos de los cuchillos que se usaban con regularidad en la comida de Hogwarts

El profesor se vio obligado a arrodillarse debido al dolor y solo pudo observar furioso como el mocoso pateaba con violencia la puerta del salón para abrirla de par en par y salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

Las expresiones de asombro y las mandíbulas colgando reinaron el gran comedor mientras todos procesaban lo que acababan de ver, un chico desconocido, sin usar magia, había herido bastante seriamente a uno de los profesores de una de las escuelas mágicas más importante del mundo y logro huir de todos los magos que trataban de impedir que dejara el lugar casi sin esfuerzo

Entre toda la conmoción, solo pocos se percataron de que cierto joven de cabello oscuro, lentes de montura metálica y cicatriz en la frente se dirigía a toda velocidad tras el hombre que instantáneamente se había convertido en una leyenda en los pasillos del castillo

* * *

Unos instantes, en el momento en el que adrián hace su verdadero nombre, los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron por un instante debido al asombro de conocer a alguien que decía ser un Potter

Para su sorpresa Harry no había dudado de la identidad de Harold, en su lugar varias preguntas corrieron por su mente a un millón de kilómetros por segundo ¿Quién era este joven? ¿Por que decía ser un Potter? ¿No era el último de su prole con vida? ¿Por que no sabía nada de él hasta ahora?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su mente tan violentamente que no se dio cuenta que el joven llamado Harold estaba tomando una actitud hostil hacia todos los presentes y en especial hacia su director, pero su desconcierto cambió cuando escuchó al profesor Snape hablar con su característico tono arrogante hacia el hombre que posiblemente era la última esperanza de conocer a un miembro real de su familia

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando Harold humilló verbalmente a Snape frente a todos sin retroceder en lo más mínimo ante la mirada amenazante de el profesor de pociones y se sorprendió aún más cuando dicho profesor comenzó a atacar a su oponente por sorpresa

Ahora, Harry era un cúmulo de incredulidad ante lo que estaba viendo, su ¿primo? ¿Hermano? ¿Pariente? raciono de una forma magistral a los ataques de Snape y desde su ángulo el buscador estrella usó su gran percepción para presenciar las maniobras del Potter mayor

Vio con incredulidad como Harold se zambulló esquivando el stupefy de Snape, para luego correr y subirse sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, una de las cuatro casas en las que se dividían los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts, también pudo divisar cuando el joven tomó uno de los platos en uso del banquete junto con algunos cuchillos que guardo en el costado de los elásticos de sus boxers

Pero nada de eso se comparó a la demostración de habilidad que brindo al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor

Harry vio como el chico arrojó con gracia el plato hacia Snape, lo que Harry dudaba era que alguien además de el se diese cuenta de que no fue casualidad que la utilería volará justo hacia los ojos de Snape, ya que la vajilla se vio forzada a detenerse por Snape justo frente a sus ojos, bloqueando la vista hacia Harold que aprovechó ese pequeño instante para arrojar los cuchillos que había escondido cuidadosamente de la vista del profesor de pociones solo para luego enviarlos volando con una precisión quirúrgica hacia la pierna de su rival, incapacitando y dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar

Toda la secuencia transcurrió en menos de 20 segundo, pero Harry pudo ver que cada movimiento de Harold estaba calculado y bien entrenado, pero nada de eso importaba ya que el recién llegado había huido a toda velocidad hacia quién sabe dónde, por eso, se obligó a empujar su sorpresa y dejó de lado su asombro para perseguir a el Potter prófugo

Lo que no noto, fue a una niña de cabello tupido que lo siguió con preocupación en los ojos tras salir del gran comedor

* * *

Dumbledore no era un mago feliz, toda la situación que se desarrolló frente a el era un completo desastre, no solo por la gran broma en la que se había convertido el torneo de los tres magos, sino porque había aparecido una variable completamente desconocida en su tablero de juego

El anciano sabía que una guerra se avecinaba y sus planes para que el lado de la luz ganara la contienda dependían enormemente de el joven Harry, él debería que sacrificarse por el bien mayor y si tener lazos muy fuertes que lo aten al mundo era contraproducente, sin mencionar que la actitud del nuevo joven Potter solo gritaba problemas

El joven Harold parecía ser el tipo de persona a la cual no le importaba el bien común y eso por sí mismo no sería un problema, el problema recae en el que Harry se viera influenciado por este nuevo factor y la respuesta instantánea a la que llegó el viejo mago era que en efecto, Harold Potter, al ser el último vínculo de sangre con el niño-que-vivió, haría a Harry Potter pensar en sus valores

A eso había que agregar la rapidez mental que Harold había mostrado en su despliegue de habilidad, Dumbledore podía decir sin dudarlo que el chico tenia un talento aterrador para la toma de decisiones y la habilidad con la que había deshabilitado a un duelista experimentado como severus, había que en cuenta que el profesor de pociones podría haber subestimado a su oponente, pero el mismo niño también se tuvo en una desventaja abrumadora, por merlín, from el punto de vista de Harold, el estaba desnudo a más de 100 posibles enemigos y si su teoría era correcta, también era la primera vez que Harold Potter tenía contacto con la magia, lo cual sinceramente era algo aterrador ya que no solo pudo reaccionar a algo completamente desconocido, sino que evaluó la situación y actuó en consecuencia de la manera más eficiente posible,esto decía que el joven estaba acostumbrado a luchar

Por eso suspirando con lo que seguramente sería un dolor de cabeza a largo plazo, ordenó a sus empleados que se encargan de calmar a los alumnos mientras el se dirigía con Minerva McGonagall, su subdirectora, tras el joven prófugo

* * *

Harold Potter era lo que los magos llamarían muggle por lo tanto la vista ante sus ojos era realmente sorprendente, el paisaje se componía de un gran bosque que rodeaba lo que parecía ser un castillo imponente junto a un gran lago que permanecía quieto junto al conjunto de árboles

Parpadeando varias veces por el asombro, Harold solo podía decir "bueno, esto ciertamente es impresionante" se rasco la nuca exasperado con ambas manos y luego de un momento para calmarse suspiró molesto mientras que murmuraba para sí mismo "ahhh" grito "¿por que siempre me meto en situaciones como esta? "

Con otro gran suspiro de resignación continuó hablando con mismo "bueno no tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "ahora" se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensando en voz alta "¿como rayos me voy de aquí?"

Harold decidió que la mejor manera de afrontar la situación era encontrar terreno elevado para tener una idea de el terreno en donde se encontraban, además no podía simplemente salir de este lugar usando solo ropa interior, por lo tanto, decidió subir hacia lo alto de lo que ahora sabia que era un castillo para mapear la zona e intentar encontrar algo de ropa en el camino

En su ascenso se quedó sorprendido por la gran cantidad de pantallas de televisión que adornaban las paredes de tal antiguo castillo, lo más extraño era que las imágenes mostradas eran todas de pinturas antiguas en movimiento, mientras que corría podría jurar haber escuchado a algunas de esas pinturas hablar, pero lo ignoro y lo atribuyó a algún sistema de seguridad o algo por el estilo, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que veía avances extraños de tecnología

Recordó brevemente la "fusta" de el idiota grasiento, pero termino pensando en ella como una pistola eléctrica o algo por el estilo y dejo de lado el pensamiento

Después de subir unas extrañas escaleras motorizadas que se movían sin indicaciones y que lo hicieron perderse en varias ocasiones, el Potter mayor pudo subir hasta una torre que parecía algún tipo de observatorio para divisar los alrededores, la torre era en su mayoría despejada con el techo movido sostenido por varios pilares en forma de columnas y rodeados por una valla de metal

"achu" estornudo el joven mientras rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos "debería buscar algo de ropa para ponerme" dijo mientras el ceño en sus cejas se profundizaba "¿que mierda querían hacerme estos fanáticos después de dejarme desnudo frente a tantas personas?" un escalofrió recorrió su cuero cabelludo ante la posibilidad nefasta que corrió por su cabeza y empujó el pensamiento horripilante hacia el fondo de su mente para nunca volver a tocar ese posible recuerdo

Las alarmas en su mente se activaron cuando el sonido de un par de pasos a la distancia llegaron a sus oídos acercándose hacia el observatorio, Harold reaccionó antes de que sus perseguidores llegasen a su posición y en un acto de acrobacias practicada, salto sobre la barandilla que evitaba que las personas cayeran y se escondió en la parte exterior de la torre detrás de una de las columnas que mantenían el techo movido en su lugar, luego se forzó a quedarse quieto por completo, mientras controlaba su respiración para que no pudiesen oírla por más mínima que fue

"no está aquí Albus" sonó la voz de una mujer bastante antigua y Harold pudo saber que "Albus" era el viejo parecido a Gandalf "está aquí, los retratos me han informado" escuchó decir al viejo y maldijo el sistema de vigilancia desconocido, pero de todos modos no dispuesto a rendirse y será atrapado, siguió sin moverse obstinadamente

"Homenum Revelio" dijo el viejo y una extraña sensación se apoderó de Harold por un instante e hizo que frunciera el ceño ante el sentimiento que nunca había experimentado "se que estás ahí señor Potter, es peligroso salir fuera de las vallas de seguridad, le recomendaría que volviese a la seguridad de los límites de la torre "

"tsch" Harold chasqueo la lengua mientras sabia que había sido descubierto, así que al no tener sentido el mantenerse oculto, salió de su escondite con calma

"oh merlín baja con cuidado, puedes herir de gravedad si te caes de esta altura" dijo la señora que hora identificaba como minerva con un tono de preocupación real en su voz, lo cual hizo que Harold se sintiese un poco, solo un poco, menos en guardia, aunque no sabia la razón

Pero aun así, Harold no estaba dispuesto a seguir el ritmo de sus captores así que en el momento que estuvo de nuevo en la torres dijo "bueno Gandalf" comenzó "¿cómo haremos esto?" su palma se juntó con su puño mientras el joven hacía tronar sus nudillos en desafío al viejo mago

McGonagall seguía sorprendida por la hostilidad del joven hacia el director y tenía toda la intención de regañarlo por faltarle el respeto a sus mayores, pero Dumbledore pareció adelantarse a su diatriba ya que levantó su mano en señal de alto diciendo "está bien Minerva, hay que entender al señor Potter "el ceño de Harold se profundizó pero decidió escuchar lo que el viejo decía" fue despertado sin previo aviso en un salón con muchas personas a las que no conocía en un claro estado de semi-desnudez "Dumbledore le brindo una sonrisa incómoda al joven y continuo "y sobre todo uno de nosotros lo atacó" suspiro pesadamente "no es de extrañar que sea tan hostil hacia nosotros"

Minerva entendió las palabras de Gandalf y asintió a regañadientes guardando silencio para dejar que el director se ocupase de este problemas

"como ya le he dicho señor Potter" comenzó Gandalf "lo único que queremos es que responda algunas preguntas" dijo con tono tranquilo "y si los resultados son satisfactorios le doy mi palabra que será enviado de regreso hacia su hogar"

Chasqueando la lengua Harold se rindió ante la mala situación el había visto que el viejo también tenia una fusta y parecía que la anciana seguía su example asi que de mala gana comenzó su juego voluntades "está bien pregunta" dijo todavía con tono desafiante "y hazlo rápido hace frío aquí afuera "

"¿Sería mejor si nos dirigimos hacia mi oficina para conseguir algo de ropa?" dijo el anciano con un tono un poco aliviado por no tener que recurrir a la fuerza contra un niño

Harold trabajo al viejo por unos largos dos minutos en los que Albus Dumbledore por primera ves en mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de que haría la persona que tenía frente a él "lidera el camino" dijo finalmente rindiéndose a una situación que era de evitar

* * *

En el camino hacia la oficina del director, tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall se percataron de los movimientos del nuevo señor Potter, el caminaba siempre cerca de las paredes para evitar ser sorprendido por algún ataque y en ningún momento dejado de mirarlo a los dos con magos con brutal atención, mucho menos darle la espalda

Su forma de actuar denotaba su experiencia en situaciones complicadas, lo que preocupo un poco a los magos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que no querían hacer que el joven volviera a reaccionar mal hacia ellos

Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que era el acceso a la oficina del director después de un incómodo viaje silencioso, al encontrarse con sud destino. el viejo mago murmuró unas palabras que Harold no tomó en cuenta y la estatua de roca se movió revelando una escalera de caracol estrechas

Los dos magos esperaban ver cierto tipo de asombro o curiosidad en el rostro del chico ya que en este momento ambos tenían una fuerte razón para pensar que el niño era un muggle, y vieron la oportunidad que les dio la sorpresa de la gárgola con la esperanza de conseguir un tema que aligerar el ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero el joven solo frunció el ceño por un segundo sin mostrar curiosidad o sorpresa, era más una manera de mostrarse alerta antes de entrar a lo que podría ser, según él, una trampa

Cuando Dumbledore puso un pie sobre los escalone una vos llamo su atención "espere profesor" la voz sonó detrás del grupo de tres personas justo en el momento que el director piso la escalera para entrar a su despacho, haciendo que Harold pegase su espalda contra la pared para no dejarla descubierta a posibles amenazas

"este no es buen momento joven Harry" interrumpió Dumbledore antes de que el chico pudiese decir alguna otra palabra "prometo informarme todo lo que pase mañana cuando aclaremos las cosas con el joven Harold"

El tono condescendiente del viejo mago no pasó desapercibido para Harold, tampoco el repentino uso de su nombre, así que mientras fruncía el ceño, el Potter mayor concentró su vista el nuevo personaje junto a ellos, o mejor dicho, personajes, ya que a varios metros de él se encuentran un joven de unos 13 o 14 años con un cabello sospechosamente familiar y una niña de la misma edad de cabello tupido y mirada nerviosa

"pero profesor" comenzó a decir el niño pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Dumbledore

"por favor Harry, mañana" con esas palabras una expresión de decepción brillo en el rostro del niño y que a su vez apretaba fuertemente sus puños con impotencia sin poder encontrar las palabras para discutir con el viejo

El Potter mayor frunció el ceño y pregunto con algo de curiosidad "¿cómo te llamas muchacho?" la voz de Harold sonó mientras veía como los ojos verde del niño se dirigen hacia él con asombro

El joven trato de contestar "Harry, Harry Po ..." pero fue interrumpido por el viejo que dijo

"por favor Harry, espera hasta mañana" dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo la mitad de las palabras del joven de ojos verdes, que volvió a cerrar los puños y ahora rechinaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que era audible desde el lugar en el que se busca Harold

El Potter mayor sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore preguntando "¿por qué no quieres que conozca al mocoso?" la reacción del viejo fue mucho más pronunciada de lo que Harold había esperado, diciéndole claramente que suposición había estado en lo cierto, el viejo no quería que conozca a ese muchacho demacrado, pero ahora que tenia una carta que jugar a su favor, Harold no iba a desaprovecharla y dijo

"muchacho, te pregunte como te llamas" dijo mientras veía como Gandalf trataba de interrumpir nuevamente, pero esta vez el niño no se detuvo y dijo "Harry, Harry Potter"

El silencio se apoderó de todo el pasillo, una alfiler podría oírse a metros si cayera en este momento, la tensión aumento hasta el punto que todos se sientan incómodos esperando la respuesta del nuevo Potter, lo que no esperaban era que dicho niño solo estuviese sin palabras por algunos segundo, luego un brillos de interés genuino apareció en sus ojos y solo sonrió para decir "oh vaya" una sonrisa creciente se formo en su rostro para finalizar "eso es interesante"

* * *

"déjame ver si entendí" dijo un Harold Joel Potter ahora vestido con túnicas extrañas y sentado en una cómoda silla en la oficina del director "¿la magia no es una fantasía?" comenzó "¿esta es una escuela para magos?" hizo una pausa "¿y todo el mundo mágico esta oculto del mundo real?" hizo otra pausa pensando en el término pero no lo recordó y dijo "¿cómo llamaste a los míos?" una breve respuesta que decía muggle vino de la niña de cabello tupido que ahora sabía que se llamaba Hermione Granger

"muggle" repitió Harold con molestia en su voz por el término claramente despectivo "así que para resumir" dijo mientras masajeaba sus sienes por decimoquinta vez en menos de dos horas "¿la magia es real?"

Una asentimiento colectivo vino de las personas presentes en la habitación haciendo que Harold solo se encogió de hombros diciendo "okey"

La respuesta desinteresada no era lo que las personas esperaban y McGonagall fue la que hizo la pregunta que todos querían al nuevo Potter "¿no te sorprende descubrir que la magia es real?"

Harold se encogió de hombro con indiferencia y dijo "he visto cosas más raras" ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a todos pero el no les dejo preguntar y comenzó a explicar sus pensamientos "y para ser sincero, todo lo que veía hasta ahora de lo que ustedes llaman magia "hizo una pausa señalando unos extraños aparatos en una mesa cerca del escritorio y luego hacia los retratos en la pared de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts" no es algo que nosotros, a lo que ustedes llaman muggle "dijo con molestia en su voz mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos "no podamos hacer"

El comentario llamo la atención de los magos ancianos y recibió un breve asentimiento por parte de los dos niños a su lado

Dumbledore suspiró ante el tono de prepotencia del joven Harold y dijo "sé que es difícil de creer para alguien como tu" trató de apelar a la conciencia del chico "pero la magia existe, podemos mostrar pruebas más contundentes"

Harold solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "no me importa la si la" magia "existe o no" un jadeo recorrió la habitación mientras el niño continuaba "lo que me interesa es el hecho de que el muchacho tiene el mismo apellido que yo" sonrió mientras observaba la expresión del viejo mago "y el hecho de que tu estás evitando el tema con fervor"

Ambos Potter pudieron ver como el director se estremecía por un leve instante ante la mención del tema que claramente trataba de evitar, pero gracias a la experiencia de Harold ya los reflejos de buscador de Harry, la expresión no paso desapercibida para ellos, como si lo hizo para las dos brujas en la sala

Dumbledore suspiró resignado y dijo "mi intención era evitar que ustedes dos interactúan hasta que pudiésemos determinar los orígenes del Harold" la respuesta pareció convencer a todos pero el viejo mago ver pudo sin dudar que el Potter mayo no creía ni una sola palabra, pero para su fortuna no dijo nada más con respecto a ese tema

"en cualquier caso" comenzó Harold nuevamente ignorando al viejo y volteándose hacia Harry mientras le extendía la mano "Harold Joel Potter" Harry lo observo por unos segundos y luego con cautela la tomo algo nervioso mientras sentía un firme apretón sujetaba su mano haciendo que solo pueda murmurar en respuesta un * Harry James Potter *

El agarre de hierro que sujetaba a Harry se rompió luego de tres segundos y pudo ver como Harold le tendía la mano hacia Hermione de la misma manera con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, Harry se preocupo por eso ya que su apretón era firme y duro , pero eso era innecesario ya que Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a Harold y tomando su mano sin problemas mientras decía "Hermione Jane Granger" pero a diferencia de Harry, Harold tomó la mano de la niña y la volteo para inclinarse y besar sus nudillos mientras decía "un placer" haciendo que la niña se sonroje y dejara escapar una risita nerviosa

"ahora que las presentaciones están en orden" interrumpió Dumbledore "sería de gran ayuda que pudieses explicar por qué te haces llamara un Potter, joven Harold"

Harold simplemente funciona al viejo y dijo mientras se encogía de hombros "es mi apellido" dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo sin dar mayores explicación

Y ese fue el momento en el que Harry Potter decidió entrar en la conversación "pero eso es imposible" dijo con un tono un poco nervioso y ¿esperanzado? "yo debería ser el último Potter" dijo Harry haciendo que Harold levantase una ceja y continuará escuchando como la voz del niño se apagaba "siempre me dijeron que era el último Potter con vida"

El Potter mayor había tenido la intención de obtener información del joven para poder jugar con el viejo conseguir una mejor mano en su baraja, pero sus ideas volaron por la ventana cuando oyó el tono del niño ahora conocido como Harry, había hablado con un tono melancólico que lo hizo sentir incómodo y algo ¿molesto?

Por lo tanto el recién llegado solo suspiro y fue con la verdad desde un principio "es probable que seas el ultimo Potter * conocido *" comenzó Harold "y no es de extrañar partiendo del hecho de que fui abandonado en un orfanato antes de que pudiese formar algún recuerdo, hasta ahora yo era el único Potter que conocía "dijo ganándose varias jadeos y miradas de sorpresa por parte de los oyentes

Harry se sintió mal por el chico a su lado ignorando por completo su propia infancia terrible, decir que quería algo para consolarlo pero sus palabras no parecía llegar a su cerebro, Harold por otro lado pudo hacerse una idea de los pensamientos del Potter más joven en su Escucha "escucha, no se que es lo que estás imaginando" comenzó diciendo con una sonrisa "pero mi vida no ha sido mala en lo absoluto" eso pareció confortar un poco al niño e hizo que el mal sentimiento de Harold bajarra

Dumbledore solo asintió y después de que las emociones de Harry se estabilizaran dijo "entonces" su mano se movió hacia su barba acariciándola "si haz sido abandonado" dijo sin prestarle atención a las muecas de los demás en la oficina "¿cómo puedes saber que eras el único Potter? "

Las miradas algo molestas de Minerva y los dos niños corrieron en dirección al director con algo de aprensión hacia la crudeza de sus palabras, pero a Harold no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo por lo que dijo

"no dije que pensase que era el único Potter" comenzó "solo que era el único que conocía, después de todo nunca me interesó buscar a el hombre que dejó a su hijo en un orfanato" terminó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia mientras todos en el salón miraban al joven abandonado que a primera vista no parecía tener el mas mínimo interés en conocer a su * verdadera * familia

Harry no aceptará esto y aunque se encontró con sus ojos apuntando al suelo dijo "¿nunca tuviste el deseo de conocer a tu verdadera familia?" pregunto no entendiendo la forma de pensar del Potter mayos, después de todo, Harry vivo toda su vida con la fantasía de conocer a alguien de su familia para poder escapar de los Dursley y ahora por fin conoce a una persona que podría ser eso, a alguien que era posiblemente el único vinculo de sangre que podría llegar encontrara y esa esperanza se tambaleaba frente a él debido a la indiferencia del Harold

Dicho joven pudo entender el pensamiento de su pariente menor y se levantó con gracia de su asiento, caminó hasta estar frente Harry, luego despendio su rodilla hacia el suelo y descanso su brazo sobre ella para tomar una posición arrodillado

El movimiento tomo por sorpresa a todos mientras Harold hablaba "Harry" comenzó "¿puedo llamar Harry?" cuando obtuvo un breve asentimiento por parte del niño continuo "creo que puedo entender lo que estás pensando" dijo con un tono de voz que profesaba calma "pero lo que tú llamas * verdadera familia * es algo que ya conozco"

Esto hizo levantar las cejas de todos y confundió a Harry, pero antes de que pudiese replicar por respuesta, Harold respondió las preguntas no expresada del Potter más joven "la sangre no importa en una familia" dijo haciendo que los ojos de McGonagall y Dumbledore se abrieron en sorpresa

Minerva por un lado se sorprendió debido a que estaba empezando a tener una idea de quién era este niño, mientras que Albus estaba más preocupado por las implicaciones que tienen las palabras del nuevo miembro de los Potter, solo había pasado con el joven Harry menos de diez minutos y ya parecía estar por influenciar al niño hacia un camino que no era el planeado por el gran Albus Dumbledore

Ajeno a los pensamientos de los demás, Harold continuo "ciertamente la sangre juega un factor al acercar unos individuos a otros" dijo haciendo una pausa para observar las reacciones de el joven ojiverde "pero la familia, la verdadera familia, son las personas que te apoya a pesar de todo "Harold sonrió" son aquellos que estaña tu lado en los peores momentos de tu vida "continuar" aquellos que evitarían con uñas y dientes que sus seres queridos sufran cualquier tipo de dolor "el Potter mayor hizo una pausa perdido en sus pensamientos y una gran sonrisa brillante y sincera adorno su rostro "aquellas personas que están presentes junto a ti en todo momento y comparten contigo tanto el dolor como la felicidad" continuo "son aquellos se preocupan por ti sin pedir nada a cambio"y entonces finalizo "son aquellos que te aman"

En este punto tanto Hermione como McGonagall tenían sus ojos algo empañados debido a las palabras de Harold mientras Dumbledore rezaba para que la nueva influencia del joven hacia Harry no descarrilara demasiado su camino preestablecido

Ignorando todo esto estaba Harry que para desgracia del director, había grabado a fuego esas palabras en su mente, él pensó en todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, muchos trataron de ayudarlo, muchos se preocuparon por él, muchos se enfrentaron al peligro a él, pero se preguntó si tenía alguna persona que siempre estuviste ahí para él, si Sirius y Remus eran las dos personas mas cercanas a una familia que había tenido, pero ellos no lucharon por él como Harold había dicho, el le hizo ver que los dos merodeadores si bien lo amaban no estaban dispuestos a luchar por el bienestar de Harry

Es decir, no estaban dispuestos a evitar que el volviese a la casa de los Dursley, donde nadie lo apreciaba ni le mostraba la menor muestra de interés o cordialidad, donde sufría abusos emocionales todo el tiempo, donde lo odiaban

También estaban los profesores, pero McGonagall era muy estricta y rara vez tenía en cuenta su opinión ya eso había que agregarle las veces que hablo con ella para evitar volver al número 4 de Privet Drive para sólo recibir la confirmación de que ella había hablado sobre el tema con el director

El director, pensó Harry, el hombre que claramente sabía sobre su situación familiar, pero nunca había hecho nada para mejorarla, de hecho, parecía estar extrañamente obsesionado con que Harry regresara a ese infierno cada año, aun teniendo personas que estaban dispuestas a alojarlo sin miedo por todo el verano

Entonces pensó en sus amigos, ron era genial y todo, pero Harry podía ver que el pelirrojo tenía un pequeño problema de celos, no era algo por lo cual el Potter más joven se molestaría, pero en este momento no se estamos junto a el, lo cual le hizo preguntarse por que no estaba aquí para apoyarlo

Y así fue como sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la niña a su lado, la niña que en este mismo momento sujetaba su mano buscando consolarlo y que lo miraba con ojos de preocupación evidentes, la niña que había estado en todas y cada una de sus aventuras , la niña que lo había acompañado a más de una de situaciones peligrosas y que había evitado que muera en más de una ocasión,

La niña que se preocupaba por el y nunca pedía nada a cambio por su amistad y compañía, aun cuando Harry la había tratado como un idiota el año pasado cuando surgió el incidente de la saeta de fuego

Harry había estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos cuando Harold sonrió y dijo "¿tienes a una sola persona a la que puedas llamar familia?" Harry pareció regresar a la sacudiendo su cabeza, al escuchar la pregunta parpadeo por unos segundos y dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo hacia la niña de cabello tupido que gracias al ángulo en el que se encontraban, fue solo Harold quien se percató de el objetivo de la mirada

Harry devolvió la mirada hacia Harold y pudo ver por primera ves sus ojos, bajo el cabello rebelde que cubría su rostro, pudo divisar un par de orbes azul cielo brillante que contrastaban con el color negro de su cabellos y le sorprendió lo diferente que se veían comparado a los ojos del director

Ajeno a los pensamientos del Potter menor, Harold sonrío cuando escucho a Harry pareció recuperarse lo suficiente para decir algo avergonzado "si, tengo"

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos hasta que McGonagall aprovechó el momento para resolver la duda que la estaba atormentando desde hace un tiempo "señor Potter" dijo haciendo que ambos niños dirigieran su mirada hacia ella haciéndola gruñir levemente y decir "señor Harold Potter" Harold asintió y respondió "por favor llámame Harold" minerva asintió

"¿Podría hacer una pregunta?" El niño solo asintió y esperó a que la subdirectora hablase "¿si usted no tiene recuerdos de su infancia como sabe su nombre completo?"

Harold solo asintió y respondió sinceramente "cuando fui encontrado en las puertas del orfanato las monjas me dijeron que tenia un colgante con ese nombre escrito en el, por lo tanto asumieron que era el nombre que me dieron las personas que me dejaron allí"

Minerva de se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y un gemido se escapo de sus labios haciendo que todos la miraran con curiosidad, ella lo noto y se aclaró la garganta y se las arregló para mantener la calma "creo que podría saber las circunstancia que acompañaron tu abandono "

Eso sí, no estaba interesado, pero sabiendo que de todos modos la conversación iba a girar hacia ese rumbo decidió ir directo al grano "Eso podría ser que se ganó algunas miradas de sorpresa y una breve mirada de enojo por parte de Harry, en cuanto a Harold, no estaba interesado. iluminarnos por favor? "dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Minerva suspiro "hace tiempo yo era amiga de Dorea Potter, la abuela de Harry" dijo haciendo que el niño mencionado se interesara inmediatamente ante la mención de su familia, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Harold, pero decidió ignorarla, para terminar con esto " ella era esposa de Charlus potter, obviamente su abuelo "dijo señalando a Harry" lo que pocas personas saben es que Charlus tuvo un… desliz. " dijo algo incomoda y Harold dijo un * ah * que llamó la atención de minerva "¿que pasa?" preguntó la vieja bruja

Harold simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo "nada, solo que entendí la situación" dijo sin interés haciendo que minerva preguntas "¿qué quieres decir con que ya entiendes la situación?"

El potter mayor suspiro con cansancio "veamos cuan cerca estoy de la verdad" dijo entes de empezar a explicar las cosas "mi * padre * Charlus Potter tuvo un amorío con alguna mujer al azar y quedo embarazada, lo cual nos lleva a dos opciones, su esposa Dorea Potter los descubrió y lo obligó a deshacerse de mí o por el contrario ella nunca lo supo y Charlus lo encubrió todo "

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero la más afectado fue la profesora McGonagall ya que la suposición de Harold había sido acertada en su mayoría, tardó unos segundos en recomponerse en de la agudeza mental del joven que le recordó a Charlus, pero dejó de lado su viaje de nostalgia para más tarde "estas en lo cierto en su mayor parte" dijo McGonagall mientras los demás dirige su atención nuevamente hacia la bruja mayor "es verdad que eres" hizo una pausa "el fruto de un amorío" tosió un par de en su mano y continuó "pero hay otro factor que llevó a Charlus a dejarte al cuidado de otras personas"

Intrigados por la historia, Harry y Hermione estaban escuchando atentamente mientras Dumbledore confirmaba las sospechas que tenía desde el primer momento en el que este joven habló frente a ellos

"tu naciste sin magia" dijo haciendo que los dos niños menores jadearon "eres un Squib" finalizó minerva haciendo que el silencio reinara en la habitación, todos voltearon a ver la hacía el nombrado Squib esperando ver algún tipo de aprehensión o decepción, pero solo encontró el mismo rostro indiferente

Harold se percató de sus miradas de confusión y dijo "vamos, no es una gran revelación considerando que hasta hace una hora no sabia que mierda era la magia"

"lenguaje" corrigió el director Dumbledore con calma al potter mayor a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa burlona, descarada y desafiante diciendo "mierda, polla, mamada" la sonrisa atrevida brillaba en su rostro por la falta de respeto haciendo que Albus Dumbledore comenzara a sentirse irritado por el mocoso

"señor Potter, cuide su tono en presencia de las autoridades" fue McGonagall quien intervino esta vez con un tono autoritario que hizo al niño sentarse derecho en su asiento y cerrar su boca "mejor" dijo minerva algo molesta viendo la sonrisa descarada en Harold que decía claramente que el niño no había reflexionado sobre sus acciones en lo más mínimo

Harold se encogió de hombros "en cualquier caso" dijo recostándose en la silla "pasemos a temas importantes" miro a el viejo mago a los ojos "¿por que MIERDA estoy aquí?"

McGonagall estuvo a punto de reprender al joven impertinente nuevamente fue detenía por la mano en alto de el director, quien sabía que el niño estaba tratando de llevar el ritmo de la conversación a su propio tiempo

Así que ignoro la impertinencia del chico "este año la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ha sido seleccionada como la sede del torneo de los tres magos" dijo mientras Harold levantaba una ceja y Harry se encogía en su lugar con Hermione dándole un apretón reconfortante es su mano "y por alguna razón el cáliz de fuego, el objeto que se usa para seleccionar a los representantes de cada escuela, eligio tu nombre, mejor dicho, te a elegido y te trajo hasta aquí"

Harold tardó unos segundos en procesar la información "déjame ver si entendí" comenzó "¿una copa mágica me quiere para que participe en un .. torneo de magos y por eso me… trajo hasta aquí?"

Dumbledore asintió y respondió "en esencia esa es la situación"

El joven suspiró pesadamente y dijo "¿entonces cual es el truco?" haciendo que los profesores fruncieron el ceño y Dumbledore dijera "te ruego me disculpes pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres" Harold volvió a suspirar "te estoy preguntando la razón por la cual quieres que compita en el torneo"

Por enésima vez en poco tiempo Dumbledore se sorprendió de la perspicacia del joven sentado frente a él "¿eso es cierto Albus?" pregunto minerva preocupada y molesta al ver la expresión que el viejo mago había reflejado en su rostro "¿no estar pensando en hacer que un Squib compita en este peligroso torneo o si?"

Dumbledore se masajeo las sienes doloridas y respondió "por desgracia minerva, no creo que tengamos otra opción" el viejo mago levantó las manos en señal de rendición antes de que la subdirectora comenzará a escupir maldiciones y dijo "sé que esto ha sido un gran error , pero por desgracia el cáliz de fuego ya ha decidido los campeones, si alguno de ellos se negara a competir, existe la gran probabilidad de que todos sean heridos de gravedad por la comisión del contrato mágico vinculante "

Dumbledore se froto el rostro y continuo "si el joven Harold hubiera sido solo un muggle, no habría problema en dejarlo ir ya que al no tener magia, los muggles no pueden formar un contrato vinculante, pero por desgracia, ahora que sabemos que el señor potter es un Squib, las cosas cambian, ya que los Squib poseer magia, aunque en una cantidad mínima que evita que puedan lanzar hechizos "el silencio reinó por algunos minutos mientras todos se hacían a la idea de que un niño menor de edad junto a un Squib participarán en el torneo más peligroso de la historia del mundo mágico

Pero mientras todos pensaban en las complicaciones que la competición traería a los niños Harold estaba más preocupado por cómo había sido arrastrado hasta aquí, él había escuchado las palabras del viejo fósil y pudo entender que un contrato peligroso se había llevado a cabo para los participante, el problema era que él nunca había firmado nada, lo cual hacía todo esto muy sospechosos

Así que esas preguntas lo llevaron a romper el silencio y poner las cartas sobre la mesa diciendo "¿como termine metido en esto?" el director lo miró y con un suspiro respondió "eso es algo que debemos averiguar, como mínimo tengo una idea de que hay alguien que intenciones dudosas hacia Harry, pero por el momento, no encuentro una conexión sobre el por que tu nombre apareció de la nada esta noche "

La mente de Harold corrió a muchos kilómetros por hora mientras evaluaba la situación, él no tenía idea de qué hacer, después de todo la magia en sí era bastante desconcertante y difícil de aceptar, él no era estúpido, pudo ver que lo que decían these locos era cuanto mínimo, muy posible ya que las pruebas de la existencia de la magia bailaban llamativamente por todo el lugar, él no era una persona que negara las cosas que veían sus ojos, por lo tanto, decidió partir con la premisa de que la magia realmente existía y luego comprobarlo a fondo con sus propios ojos

Suspirando internamente se giró para ver hacia el joven de ojos verdes y cabello familiar que se mantuvo a su lado y suspiro sabiendo que tenia una razón algo solidad para investigar esos acontecimiento, después de todo, el niño tenia su sangre y como le había dicho hace unos momentos, la sangre tiene la posibilidad de acercar a las personas, así que se daría una oportunidad de conocer al niño y verificar si en algún futuro podría llamarlo familia

Por lo tanto, mintió un poco y jugo el papel de niño obediente hasta que pudiese investigar todo este asunto "bueno, que parece voy a competir en un torneo de magos, cuento contigo Harry" dijo con una sonrisa torcida que Harry devolvió con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos

* * *

**N / A: Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, la idea me gusta mucho ye es muy interesante escribirlo, también comenzó en mi libro favorito de Harry Potter y si todo sale bien tendrá al rededor de 100000 palabras, lo cual conociéndome terminara en 150000 jajaja**

_**ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza asi que si tuviese el tiempo y la estamina para podría hacerlo completarlo en un corto período de tiempo, pero bueno uno tiene responsabilidades jajajaja** _

_**en fin, si te gusto esta idea deja un comentario y síguela, me da gusto ver que la gente se interesa en mi historia** _

_**bueno hasta aquí la nota, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)** _


End file.
